


Love Comes Quickly

by Adrockb



Category: Electronic (UK Band), Pet Shop Boys
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrockb/pseuds/Adrockb
Summary: Neil and Chris are overjoyed with their success and have no one to thank but themselves.





	Love Comes Quickly

Neil and Chris are having brunch with Bernard and Johnny, Chris had been mostly shy..silent throughout the encounter..as if smitten with them. Neil however, had been chatting it up, laughing, making jokes that made Chris crack a smile and look down. Neil also suggested writing a single with them sometime, to which Chris silently agreed. Neil was so amazing, Chris thought, to be able to speak to just anyone, he looks at him as if in a trance..studying his features, watching him smile and laugh effortlessly. Neil looked over and saw him out of the corner of his eye. Chris averted his eyes. Neil leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Are you really not going to say anything at all?" Neil looked at him, a few seconds felt like minutes with Neil so close to him, time slowed. He slowly looked up, past those pink lips which had curled into a smirk and up to his gorgeous blue eyes, half lidded. Chris swallowed, he was blushing..his face certainly felt hot. He nodded and turned to Bernard and Johnny. "I think we should work together some time..a single would surely hit the charts." Bernard and Johnny nodded in agreement and smiled at Chris. "Sounds like a plan, then..as long as you write the score, you're such a musical wiz.", Johnny said. Chris's blush deeped. Neil laughed and teased him. Marr looked at his watch and then whispered something to Bernard. He nodded. He took out his wallet and paid for the brunch. Neil looked at him graciously. "You don't have to pay I have cash!" Bernard refused. "Thank you.." Neil rose from his seat and kissed his cheek. "Id love to stay and chat longer but john and I have to meet with the record company about our new album..." Chris got up, shoved his hands in his pockets, not paying attention as john came and hugged him. "We'll be back to discuss the single, yeah?" Chris laughed a little and hugged him hastily. "Yeah, yeah!" Neil and Chris smiled at each other. Bernard and Johnny then waved a final goodbye and finally left. Chris didn't address Neil..Neil came over and wrapped an arm around him and squeezed. "Isn't this great?!" Chris laughed, nodded. They left, and went to Neil's flat to celebrate. Neil brought out a bottle of champagne and two glasses as Chris sat on the couch, excitedly. He couldn't stop smiling. Neil popped it open and poured them a glass and then came and joined Chris on the couch. He gave Chris his glass. "To us and our success.." They clinked their glasses and took a sip...eventually they were pouring second and third glasses..and even later the bottle was empty. The two were comfortably laying against each other. Chris was staring at Neil again. Neil hiccups and they both laugh and then their eventually laughing subsides. "So.." Neil manages. "So?" Chris grins "So how come you were so shy earlier?..you hardly spoke." Neil looks at him, half lidded, laying halfway on him, against his shoulder. Chris grins and bites his lip. "I..don't know what you mean." Neil scoffs. "Don't give me that!." he playfully hits him. Chris laughs and grabs his hand, not really knowing what he's doing at this point. "I guess I'm still a little taken a back..by you." he blushes again.."I mean! You know you just do everything so gracefully..and effortlessly..I mean..you know what I mean..don't make me mess up and say the wrong thing.." Neil looks at him incredulously. "You think I'm graceful..?" he takes his words dearly..he had always thought of himself as a bit of a wanky geek..he wraps both arms around him now and hangs on him. "Well..I mean yeah..you are..really...lovely." Chris can't look at him now, he really needed to stop talking before Neil thought he was weird. Neil looks at him lovingly. "Aw..Chris.." He grabs Chris's jaw and makes him look at him. They look into each others eyes. Neil leans in very close. "I fancy you..a great deal.." Chris's heart skips a beat. "I f-fancy you too." he blushes and laughs a bit. Neil leans in and kisses him..a small chaste kiss that leaves Chris looking at him expectingly. Neil grins and kisses him again, each kiss more intense and deeper than the previous until Chris is kissing with just as much passion. Neil climbs into his lap. Chris wraps his arms around him. Neil rubs his hands over Chris's chest and up his shirt making Chris break the kiss to moan.. a string of saliva still between their lips breaks.. He looks at him as if he doesn't know what to do, looking at him desperately. "Neil.." he whines in that deep Blackpoolian accent. Neil moves onto his neck leaving kisses and marks on him. Chris wraps both arms around him.. moaning and whimpering and squeezing Neil tightly. Neil grins and pinches Chris's nipple making him gasp and jolt. Neil soothes him. "Is this okay?" he says breathlessly horny. Chris nods and curls his fingers under Neil's shirt and Neil knows he wants to take it off. He strips it off and presses their bodies, flush, together. Chris likes the feeling of their bare skin together, he relaxes but He's so red, he moans. "Neil"  
Neil nuzzles him. "Aw I know it.." Chris moans louder into his shoulder as Neil rubs him through his pants. "Do you want me to-" Neil starts but Chris is already nodding before he can finish, he's so red, embarrassed. Neil loves it. He laughs breathlessly and kisses him. Chris kisses desperately bucking his hips at him. Chris wriggles and ends up with his knee between Neil's legs. Neil moans his feminine, nasally moan. He suddenly grins, making Neil react that way was..surprising, he moves his leg under Neil, bouncing him on his knee making him go mad, tongue hanging out as he's moaning. "Ahh fuck, Neil" Chris moans in his deep voice. Neil moans and quickly unbuttons his pants, peels them down his tiny waist and to his knees. Chris pulls him close and kisses HIS chest making Neil grind against him, begging him to hurry. "Chriiisss" Neil hisses. Chris loves hearing that whining tone. He drags his mouth down his hollow stomach and finally wraps his nimble fingers around Neil's cock. Neil kisses him, moans in his mouth and begins thrusting into his hand. Chris kisses him deeply, Neil's mouth was hot and his tongue was slick against his own. Neil breaks the kiss again and eleviates Chris of his trousers and underpants. He grips his cock and stokes it long and slow, rubbing his hand around it giving it a good wanking. "Mm Chris.." Neil moans. "Wank me harder dahddy~~" Neil whines in Chris's ear. Chris groans and thrusts into Neil's hand. It wasn't long after that that Neil was cumming, moaning high pitched yelps in Chris's ear and driving Chris mad. Neil's cum started to leak between Chris's fingers and then Chris was cumming in Neil's grasp with a deep groan. The two kissed feverishly and panted into each others mouths. Neil collapsed against Chris and the two laid in the couch together and fell asleep, happy and contented. 

Extra: Chris wakes up in the middle of the night with Neil's cum stringed between his fingers.


End file.
